Allura (Legendary Defender)/Gallery
Official Images= Official stats - Allura.png|Official stats. Allura casual.png|Allura's casual outfit. Allura with helmet.png|Allura's suit and helmet. Happy Valentine's Day - cards (twitter 2.7.2017).jpg May the 4th be with you - Allura with Leia hairstyle (twitter 5.4.2017).jpg Happy Father's Day (twitter 6.18.2017).jpg GBAllura.png|Guidebook pages. |-|Season 1= Screenshot_2016-06-29-16-53-45.png|After Allura awakes from her cryosleep, Lance catches her. capture-20161015-110549.png Allura kills lance.png|Allura meets Lance. capture-20161015-110626.png 25. I am Princess Allura of the Planet Altea.png|0 to 100 real quick. Capture-20161015-110729.png 28a. King Alfor in Allura's flashback.png|King Alfor before he performs the Vulcan nerve pinch on Allura. Screenshot_638.png Allura4.png capture-20161015-112037.png 112. Allura, Coran, and space mice.png Allura and alfor.png|Allura meets King Alfor's AI. Allura new outfit.png 169. Coran - are you sure about this.png 208. Allura and Coran relieved at having all the lions.png|Relief at having all the Lions. 221h. It's not going to be easy 2.png Team Voltron - LD.png Team Voltron (Ep. 2).png 37. Uh Oh Allura's mad.png 53. Allura suited up with mice on shoulders.png|''"All shall love me, and DESPAIR...."'' 64. The Princess of Food Goo.png|Huh. Hunk was right about the sporks. 67. Food fight 1.png 68. Food fight 2.png 69. Food fight 4.png 70. Food fight 5.png 23. Hunk Coran Allura in Arusian village.png 26. Team confused by King's apology.png 28. No sacrifices please.png 34. Coran Allura Lance with their Arusian fans.png 3.jpg Allura is Puzzled.png|Allura's imitation of fans questioning Pidge's gender. Allura and pidge.png Pidge tells allura.png|Allura trying to coax Pidge into revealing she's a girl. 6. Technically they're more like ba-choo.png Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk & Allura in the Space.jpg 11. Okay so we can't go in guns blazing.png 18. Allura confused by acronyms.png|Allura is confused by acronyms. 205a. Allura's fire command in red.png|The Galra should probably be grateful she didn't use the one finger command. 211. Castle's defenses are battered.png 51. Allura prepares drop sled.png|Flight time? Count me in. 52. Allura literally jumping ship.png|Here I go. 61. But you'll never survive.png 62. NO - I won't give up on you.png 72. Allura happy tears 2.png 73. We're just beneath the surface.png 86. Allura and Shay.png 93a. The Galra have only been taking.png Coran and Allura (Rebirth).png 95. You...may not live through it.png|I must go - Allura don't - You can't stop me. 100. Allura beneath Castle during ceremony.png|Beam me up, Scotty. 102. Allura in Castle crystal's beam.png 135. Allura finishes ceremony.png Gay.png Shay & Allura.png|Allura steals Shay. 3. Allura in field talking to Alfor's AI.png 6. Allura remembering her mother.png|Remembering her mother. 9. I know, Father.png 12. Coran helping Allura stand.png 119. Allura's bedroom.png|I know she’s a Princess and all, but with only seven people aboard can’t the Paladins get quarters like THAT too? 120. Allura asleep with mice on pillow.png 122. Space mice do not like hologram ghosts.png 185. Allura and Alfor AI in flower field.png|I just kinda want them to simulate rain for Lance now... 232. Castle Ballroom.png 245. We're going to Altea.png 247. Stay away from my daughter.png 249. It's taking over.png|Allura takes sleepwalking and cranks it up to 11. 256. Father, I can see Altea.png|Evil is my Co-Pilot. 262. Allura please.png 268. Allura wakes from the dream.png 276. I've got to get into the AI chamber.png 284. I'm sorry about this Father.png 286. Alfor's memories - hug in flower field.png 287. Alfor's memories - laughter in flowers.png 290. Alfor's memories Allura puts flower in hair 2.png 291. Alfor's memories - riding on Father's shoulders.png 292. Alfor's memories - storytime.png 293. Alfor's memories - teenage rebellion.png 296. Alfor's memories - boo boo tantrum.png 298. Alfor's memories - Alfor with baby Allura.png 299. Allura's grief.png 300. Sacrifice.png 301. Goodbye Father.png 303. Like tears, in rain.png 1. Somewhere in Sendak's memories.png 6. Winner gets the Universe.png Team Voltron in Castle Ship.jpg 7. Dream on Lance.png 19. Get out of the way Hunk.png Allura, Pidge, Keith, Lance and Hunk.png capture-20161008-104726.png 55. We'll have all the info we need in a few min.png 80. Allura helmet detail.png 85. Hello down there.png 94. Fine you can come.png Team Voltron and Galra Guard.png 90. Excuse me, I do not need your permission.png 91. You will stick out like a Choferiak's nose.png 96. How are you going to get Shiro on board.png 102. Whew we made it.png 118. In ur base.png 121. Sneaking past ur d00dz 2.png 124. Shiro are you alright.png 125. No he's not all right obviously.png 127. Do you remember it.png 130. Evading the sentries 3.png 172. What to do, what to do.png 176. Watch the door.png 188. Allura BSing for time.png 189. Allura bullying Galra soldier.png Allura and Galra Guard.png|Allura's best James Bond. 212. Poor mook.png 215. Shiro looks shocked.png|Uh, you’re not still mad at me right? Right? Shiro and Allura in Galra Battleship.png 243. Allura manhandling Galra droid.png|If Allura's this strong when she stretches, does that mean Altean female/male differences are moot? 246. You fly a spaceship.png 247. How could you possibly not know how to hold this.png 248. Space Gun Safety 101.png 249a. I'm tense 2.png 264. Allura manually forcing door shut.png 266. Shiro starts welding door shut.png 269. Allura comes to a decision.png 271. The Galra drones move in on Allura.png Imprisoned Allura.png 42. Haggar bringing Allura to Zarkon.png 43. You MONSTER.png 45. Haggar lifts Allura with her magic.png 46. Allura is paralyzed in mid-air.png 47. Voltron is going to put an END to your empire.png|My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die. 218. We're going to get you out of here.png 219. Tell me you didn't bring Voltron.png|''"Tell me you didn't bring Voltron..!"'' Well duh, Princess. Zarkon would've used you to find the Lions anyways, so... 292. Which one's the real one.png 294. Hunk there fire.png 297b. We've got to get out of here 2.png 309. Who cares, WORMHOLE.png |-|Season 2= S2E01.36. Coran look there appears to be something on the other end.png S2E01.41. Allura hunts for exit to wormhole.png S2E01.47. The mice are now squirrels.png S2E01.61. Oh no Allura's stuck with a spitfire.png S2E01.71. Allura gets goosed.png S2E01.76. Allura is so done with this wormhole nonsense.png S2E01.124. Coran please I have no time for your tude.png S2E01.129. Allura unable to hone in on Lion's locations.png S2E01.131. If you don't turn that music down.png S2E01.213. Coran no that is not a toy.png S2E01.214. You're going to break the Castle.png S2E01.215. Toddler Coran pulls Allura's hair.png S2E01.220. Allura is like why is there a baby in my arms.png S2E01.222. Who wants to check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor.png S2E01.269. Coran what are we going to do.png S2E01.271. You were like a second father to me.png S2E01.273. Allura holding a regrown Coran.png S2E01.277. You got us out with this giant trash pile.png S2E03.4. Sometimes the healing process.png Pidge, Lance, Keith, Hunk, Allura and Coran (Shiro's Escape).png S2E03.58. Are you sure it wasn't just a dream.png S2E03.60. And he was Galra.png S2E03.63. Ha Shiro caught Allura out with that one.png S2E03.64. Lance goes wait, WHAT.png S2E03.65. Didn't you see how he stole the Black Lion.png S2E03.67. I wanted to protect you from the dark history of the Paladins.png S2E03.72. Then that's where we're headed.png S2E03.147. Oh snap she's on a rampage.png S2E03.148. Furious Allura holding Ulaz against the wall.png S2E03.149. Stop it's him compiled.png Team Voltron with Ulaz.png S2E03.153. Are your Galra threats supposed to win my trust.png S2E03.158. Hunk can you try not to act so scared.png S2E03.161. Grumpy Allura is grumpy.png S2E03.170. Slow and steady Coran.png S2E03.186a. I wanna see how they make the space pocket 2.png S2E03.187. I'll hang back and protect the princess.png S2E03.188. Princess Allura goes uggg.png S2E03.189. This honestly feels more like sibling rivalry almost.png S2E03.233. He's drawing in the xanthorium clusters.png S2E03.243. I knew we should never trust a Galra.png S2E03.278. Full Team Voltron cut screen (compiled).png S2E03.301. It's clear the loss of Ulaz.png S2E03.303. We cannot stay here any longer.png S2E04.4. Just loosen the blaxums on the somoflange.png S2E04.14. No, not the smalters, the poklones.png S2E04.15. No no it's the blaxums.png S2E04.45. Allura contemplates readings.png S2E04.100. The distress signal isn't coming from the city.png S2E04.338a. Ah, sounds pretty good.png S2E04.341. OK so fart jokes are universal.png S2E05.21. I've got an idea, hold on.png S2E05.28. Allura looking kinda peaky.png S2E05.35. Allura looking pretty woozy.png S2E05.38. You must rest, you've been exerting too much energy.png S2E05.39. I'll go check on the main turbine.png S2E05.47. Poor Allura's like not another problem.png S2E05.48. You might have a case of the slipperies.png S2E05.55. Allura is looking way too amused at this.png S2E05.57. Team Voltron is squicked lol.png S2E05.60a. Pidge pulling a Hunk in the bg LOL 2.png S2E05.67. Yeah now that that's over.png S2E05.69. The perfect time to focus on our next step.png S2E05.70. Pidge, where are those coordinates.png S2E05.86. LOL at the team expressions compiled.png S2E05.88. Tomorrow we'll be sharper and refocused.png S2E05.148. Shiro and Allura startled.png S2E05.169. When you accidentally say something stupid on group chat.png S2E05.192. Stick a fork in her, Allura's about done.png S2E05.211. No it's not all about you Allura.png S2E05.229. How's it coming Coran.png S2E05.316. Great work Team, we made it.png S2E06.10. She's got a point.png S2E06.13. I would absolutely travel across the galaxy to find you.png S2E06.15. It's you because whut.png S2E06.26. LOL Pidge gave the Team the BSOD.png S2E06.30. Pidge glares at the camera.png S2E06.57. Keith's like No That's My Idea.png S2E06.58. Wow a full human couldn't hold Allura up that way.png S2E06.60. Allura blushing.png S2E06.61. Shhh Keith can't lie worth a darn.png S2E06.67. Exactly where we should be.png S2E06.102. Well I'm glad I'm not out here alone.png S2E06.107. Listen to me young man.png S2E06.156. Keith Allura are you there.png S2E06.164a. Space dancing 2.png S2E06.185. This was a terrible mistake.png|Why doesn't Allura's suit have a jetpack, again? S2E06.231. Good to be back.png S2E06.260. Proof that a lion and a Paladin can connect over a far greater distance.png S2E07.11. Took you for everything you had.png S2E07.16. Laughing at memories of being conned lol.png S2E07.17. Father was not pleased bout that.png S2E07.19. I'll take you shopping for something sparkly.png S2E07.21. Space Uncle has had enough of your flirting Lance.png S2E07.25. But I'd love something sparkly.png S2E07.26. Shut down by Space Uncle.png S2E07.30. Lance and Hunk fighting over shotgun compiled.png S2E07.32. While they're doing that.png S2E07.33. Unamused Allura is unamused.png S2E07.36. Dinner and a show yay.png S2E07.138. The mice present a show 2.png S2E07.142. After we defeat Zarkon I'm taking you on the road.png|I bet Allura would totally sew them little outfits for their show. S2E07.321. Check out the new do.png S2E07.327. We're headed for the BoM headquarters.png S2E08.13. No kidding - just inside a black hole.png S2E08.23. Okay, geeze, calm down.png S2E08.31. Why would they insist we come unarmed.png S2E08.255. Yes, they did it.png S2E08.260. Princess Allura at last we meet.png S2E08.261. It's good to see the rumors are true.png Kolivan, Antok, Shiro and Allura.jpg S2E09.34. As soon as we build a teludav big enough.png S2E09.36. That's just one of the many things we'll need.png S2E09.43. Lance tells his bro Hunk to calm down now.png S2E09.45. Dang that's cold Allura.png S2E09.50. Shiro and Lance watch Pidge pet the mice.png S2E09.53. Uh oh Coran looks up to something.png S2E09.61. Take care Coran.png S2E11.5. Is it ocean.png S2E11.17. Allura wins yay compiled.png S2E11.21. I hope I'm able to find a crystal big enough.png S2E11.38. Hi guys I'm back.png Allura Meet Again Shay and his Nation.png S2E11.44. If the Balmera will give it, I need a crystal.png S2E11.52. When the Galra were here, these caverns were closed off.png S2E11.55. Allura communing with the Balmera via crystal.png Allura and Shay hug.png S2E11.64a. Saying farewell 2.png S2E11.68. Guess we found Allura's squick lol.png|Even space princesses have their squicks. S2E11.78. Okay who ordered the party crasher.png S2E11.166. Allura's wth did I just witness expression.png S2E11.269. Slav asks the Important Questions we've all wondered about.png S2E11.271. Allura still giving poor Keith grief.png S2E11.277a. Allura turning to respond to Lance 2.png S2E11.282. And Allura cranks up the AC even further natch.png|If she cranks up the AC any higher, some of her paladins are going to get cold feet. S2E11.293. Coran takes exception to the blow it up comment lol.png S2E11.299. Yes, he's cray cray.png S2E11.302. Allura from behind in Olkarion twilight 2.png S2E11.307. You are taking certain risks.png S2E11.312. He's trying to say don't die and leave him alone Allura.png S2E12.5. Allura basks in the applause.png S2E12.12. Allura as castle controls rise up.png S2E12.76. The BoM does not take chances.png S2E12.88. Uh oh looks like Keith one-upped the Princess.png S2E12.95. May I have a moment with Keith.png S2E12.99. And now for the Awkward Apology.png S2E12.102. Spit it out Princess.png|We know you were taught manners Allura, but you can do it. Spit it out. S2E12.106b. But it's not you, it's me (compiled).png S2E12.108. Allura's here's to hoping shrug.png|Wait wait wait. You apologize only after he volunteers for a death mission? No bueno, Allura. S2E12.111. Where oh where to put the hands.png S2E12.114. It's who you are that counts.png S2E12.307. I'm powering the teludave now.png S2E12.354b. Are we done yet 3.png S2E12.359. Coran, how's Allura.png|Can’t they get her a captain’s chair or something? S2E13.22. We've done it.png S2E13.52. Coran and Allura watch in horror.png S2E13.65. Shocked Coran and Allura watch Voltron drift.png S2E13.67. It must have been the Komar.png S2E13.75. Oh, thank the Ancients.png S2E13.87. You must get moving.png S2E13.99. Allura's resting beach face.png S2E13.102. Listen to me, you are true Paladins now.png S2E13.115. Well that didn't work like it was supposed to.png S2E13.174a. I'm fine 2.png S2E13.177. We can't reach the paladins.png S2E13.180. What does it look like Slav.png S2E13.186a. Coran, the bridge is yours 2.png S2E13.186b. Coran, the bridge is yours 3.png Allura and 2 Warriors of the Blade of Marmora.jpg S2E13.298. You're Altean.png S2E13.302. Don't just stand there gawping dummy.png S2E13.304. But Allura counters with her inner light.png S2E13.305. Allura glares through the glow.png S2E13.310. You will never destroy another innocent world.png|Next stop: Rave! S2E13.312. So that's what Allura's can of whoop ass looks like when opened.png|So that's what it looks like when you open a can of whoop ass! S2E13.364. Slow Black lion door is slow.png Team Voltron without Shiro.png S2E13.368. He's gone.png |-|Season 3= S3E01.12. Scratch and sniff Princess.png S3E01.15. Then why am I getting all puffed up.png S3E01.17. Then 29 percent is decorum, trivialities and chit chat.png S3E01.17a. Then 29 percent is decorum, trivialities and chit chat 2.png S3E01.18a. Serious buisness like saving the universe 2.png S3E01.19. Coran fails at counting.png S3E01.20. Coran, we just freed these planets.png S3E01.23. It's up to you to give them that faith.png S3E01.25. At least that's what your father believed.png S3E01.130. We brought back a few of their leaders.png S3E01.141. Sad Team V is sad.png S3E01.160. Lunch meeting with the leaders.png S3E01.164. Princess smiling awkwardly.png S3E01.176. We have a strategy.png S3E01.178. But without your help.png S3E01.182. The people you see before you.png S3E01.186. Excellent - can they form Voltron now.png S3E01.297. Rest of team Voltron waiting for Keith to make a move.png S3E01.301. Team Voltron side eyes Lance (compiled).png S3E01.313. It's time to figure out how to reform Voltron.png S3E02.80. Allura's the decision maker.png S3E02.89b. Everyone's like what the heck you're telling us NOW 3 (compiled).png S3E02.97. My father created Voltron.png S3E02.101. Wait, don't we get to guess the number.png S3E02.102. Allura tries for the hot seat.png S3E02.103. Allura's like welp I'm not it.png S3E02.119. It's useless, the Black Lion hates all of us.png S3E02.130. Team's reactions to their new Black Paladin.png S3E02.133. I'm so proud of you Keith.png S3E02.135. Everyone gasps in surprise why.png S3E02.144. I want to carry on my father's fight.png S3E02.148. Allura downcast at being rejected.png S3E02.151. I'm fine, let's move on.png S3E02.177. The lions are on their way.png S3E02.186. Keith, the Black lion has chosen you.png S3E02.205. Lance, we need you.png S3E02.240. Lance, what's wrong.png S3E02.245. Allura looking shocked for a moment.png S3E02.253. It proved you value a strong team.png S3E02.260. Allura shocked by Blue's offer.png S3E02.308. Allura at Blue's controls.png S3E02.316. We did it (compiled).png S3E02.325. Oh those gosh darned VLD crew throwing in those reference teases.png S3E02.328. I wear it to honor the Paladins of old.png S3E02.329. And Shiro.png S3E02.331a. This belongs to you now 2.png S3E02.336. Princess, the Black lion is leaving the Castle.png S3E03.11. Oh apologies Hunk.png S3E03.14. Yknow because not everyone is so great with their lions.png S3E03.16c. Hunk sweats it out under Allura's questioning 4.png S3E03.21. I'm fine - I've been flying the Castle half my life.png S3E03.81. Dang Allura's PO'd now.png S3E03.90. Allura you okay over there.png S3E03.95. She scares me when she's under pressure.png S3E03.108a. Uh guys I'm not really feeling that Voltron feeling 2.png S3E03.147a. Allura in Blue as they descend into the clouds 2.png S3E03.157. I'm losing visuals on you all.png S3E03.189. It's okay we're a team, we stick together.png S3E03.216. Get the feeling he's just toying with us.png S3E03.242. Allura sees Lotor coming and panics.png S3E03.253. For the first time Allua looks absolutely petrified.png S3E03.277. Allura stiff with fear as Lotor cruises nearby.png S3E03.280. Hey there Blue Lion.png S3E03.282a. You really activate my particle barrier 2.png S3E03.285. I - I need your help.png S3E03.286. All you had to do was ask silly.png S3E03.287. I can hear you.png S3E03.292. Allura's oh snap oh snap OH SNAP face.png S3E03.294a. Is he after us 2.png S3E03.300. Are you thinking what I'm thinking Blue.png S3E03.306. Now let's see if this freeze ray works in here.png S3E03.310. We did it, Blue.png S3E03.322. Are you calling me dumb (compiled).png S3E03.326. Look, I'm glad we're all making fun of Lance.png S3E03.327a. Follow me, I know a way out 2.png S3E03.335. Allura listening to Keith's speech.png S3E03.341. Hunk, I'm a leg - pretty cool right (compiled).png S3E04.3a. Allura, what is it 2.png S3E04.7. Are we not the last Alteans alive.png S3E04.26. We must.png S3E04.32. I'll do it myself if I have too.png S3E04.40a. Maybe not in this half 2.png S3E04.51. Allura turning Voltron around.png S3E04.58. I feel like this is a riff on something don't know what.png S3E04.61. Well this is creepy.png S3E04.76a. Well there goes that hope 2.png S3E04.105. Le Gasp.png S3E04.112. Keith goes how like he hasn't seen wierd stuff before.png S3E04.115a. I'll die before I let it fall into Altean hands 2.png S3E04.127. I think when we passed thru that glowy explode-y area.png S3E04.139. Creaky ship is creepy.png S3E04.145. Allura in shock over seeing an Altean face.png S3E04.147. Empress what the quiznack.png S3E04.149. Uh, I'm confused - so are we Hunk.png S3E04.153. I am Commander Hira.png S3E04.154a. Where we're from, all the Alteans were wiped out 2.png S3E04.190. Without your will to fight.png S3E04.191a. Altea would not have been able to spread peace and stability 2.png S3E04.203a. Until all worlds know 2.png S3E04.216. Advancements have been made.png S3E04.218a. So they become part of the Altean peace movement 2.png S3E04.224. But you're taking away their free will.png S3E04.226. Empress Allura, let me show you something.png S3E04.229. No Allura it's a trap.png S3E04.239. It seemed like such an impossible dream.png S3E04.244. If you will activate this ancient ship.png S3E04.246. Even to the Galra (compiled).png S3E04.247. Allura turns to the controls.png S3E04.251. Allura activating the alternate crystal.png S3E04.263. What is going on.png S3E04.267a. Slaves - is this true 2.png S3E04.268. Non-cogs are not slaves.png S3E04.270. When the shoe drops.png S3E04.272. No Allura I think she wants to rule the universe.png S3E04.277. And you're no Altean.png S3E04.294. Allura has Hira on the ropes.png S3E04.295. But naturally Hira doesn't play fair.png S3E04.297. Allura is Royally Teed Off Right Now.png S3E04.324. This is all my fault - yes it is Princess.png S3E04.344. Paladins screaming yet again.png S3E04.354. Paladins, can you hear me - Allura Keith.png S3E04.360. You didn't know.png S3E04.362. To avoid THIS reality.png S3E06.14. Sword whips are unexpected but she makes it work.png S3E06.19. Nice blocking move.png S3E06.21. Allura blocks more attacks.png S3E06.29a. Why isn't Hunk raining death from above too 2.png S3E06.55. You're looking better without the rats nest.png S3E06.134. Team Volron goes whut.png S3E06.207. Where's the comet - inside the ship.png S3E06.209. No, it can't be.png S3E06.215. Zarkon's witch, that witch.png S3E06.216. Yep mark me down for one freak-out.png S3E06.228. Why are you guys surprised I mean of course it's them.png S3E06.233. Don't stand there gawping girl.png S3E06.284. Split screen battle heh.png S3E06.286a. Duck faster than the speed of light 2.png S3E06.294. We don't have time for this.png S3E07.15. What's so special about it.png S3E07.100. Zarkon, I'd like you to meet Princess Allura.png S3E07.105. Sincline called he wants his helm back.png|Sincline called he wants his helm back. S3E07.107a. Honerva has really softened you up old friend 2.png |-|Season 4= S4E01.142. This isn't just about putting on a good show.png S4E01.208. I just wanted to say I'm sorry.png S4E01.209. I know how important your work with the Blades is.png S4E01.211a. But lectures are her specialty cmon 2.png S4E01.215. The Marmora can go on without you.png S4E01.231. Allura looks up into the crowd.png S4E01.234b. Welp at least she looks worried for once 3.png S4E01.246. Our medical supply ships.png S4E01.272. Team is glad to have Shiro in the black seat again.png S4E01.287. Your absence put the team in jepoardy.png S4E01.291. IF there's a bright side to any of this.png S4E01.293. Team anger to team worry in 3 seconds flat.png S4E01.303. I can't be left out of this.png S4E01.304. Operation Glomp the Galra is a go.png S4E01.307. I know you'll make us proud.png S4E02.40. OK so fluuto beans are exactly what we think they are.png S4E03.S4E03.16. Just run all over me why doncha.png S4E03.S4E03.18. A few hundred more soldiers.png S4E03.S4E03.19. Shiro has a moment of not this again.png S4E03.S4E03.27. Allura joins the happy lineup.png S4E03.34. Matt isa tall fella now ain't he.png S4E03.S4E03.42. Matt has tunnel vision of a different sort.png S4E03.S4E03.41. Allura doesn't see it coming.png S4E03.S4E03.45. And here comes jealous suitor no 1 or was it no 3.png S4E03.95. Coran and Allura totally hoovered up theirs.png S4E03.96. I've never seen anything like it.png S4E03.119. Uh oh the fearsome duo is up to something.png S4E03.124. LOL Allura thinks milkshakes are divine.png S4E03.120. Kaltenecker does not compute.png S4E03.181. Not now he's gaming.png S4E03.188. Coran and Allura go yesss.png S4E03.190. Oh I see - apparently you didn't Allura.png S4E03.197b. And the animators go old school on us 3.png S4E03.198a. The horror, the horror 2.png S4E03.201. When the space aliens realize humans are from Space Australia.png S4E03.202. Nope nopity nope nada.png S4E03.249a. Not diving into a fight without knowing why 2.png S4E03.276. Alright, let's take a look at who the Galra are attacking.png S4E03.280. Allura Shiro Pidge sweatdrop at the violence.png S4E03.290. It's Lotor.png S4E03.316. Team V listens to Zarkon's announcement.png S4E04.3. You just want to put on a show don't you.png S4E04.10. Coran is judging you Lance.png S4E04.18. Paladins reading Coran's script.png S4E04.23. Allura's reaction at being told she's Keith.png S4E04.26a. Just act really moody - there you've done it 2.png S4E04.28. Just follow the script.png S4E04.43. And me - Keith.png S4E04.45. Together we'll defeat Zarkon.png S4E04.72. I'm sorry is there a problem.png S4E04.105. But I've had an epiphany.png S4E04.126. Well it rhymes so.png S4E04.138. Team Voltron has many doubts.png S4E04.147. Three paladins a-posing.png S4E04.149. Srs were they all so intimidated they let LANCE take center stage.png S4E04.155. I'm on it.png S4E04.163a. Allura mock fighting the stage beast 2.png S4E04.163c. Allura mock fighting the stage beast 4.png S4E04.163d. Allura mock fighting the stage beast 5.png S4E04.168. The Voltron Coalition needs YOU.png S4E04.206a. We need teamwork 2.png S4E04.208. Voltron writers just out-dabbed us all.png S4E04.210. Hunk Allua putting on lion heads.png S4E04.220. How many of these apperances.png S4E04.235. I worked up very specific personas.png S4E04.237. It's perfect because it's true.png S4E04.241. And I'm thinkin your catchphrase could be a howl.png S4E04.242. Allura isn't gonna howl for ya Coran.png S4E04.278. What just happened.png S4E04.280. To reverse-quadrant the spectrum harfinger.png S4E04.282. I guess Pidge just defeated the Galra with science.png S4E04.283b. And here comes THAT joke again 3.png S4E04.339. Team Voltron in their final show.png S4E04.340. Allura and Pidge during final performance.png S4E04.384. Who cares, they're loving it.png S4E04.399. You WHAT she yells.png S4E04.416. Nice job Keith and score one roast for Hunk.png S4E04.424. When I'm talking to the talent.png S4E05.4. What are you getting at Shiro.png S4E05.21. And use Zarkon's own firepower against him.png S4E05.24. Naxzela will already be under attack.png S4E05.93. Allura steps up to a very big plate.png S4E05.97. Allura's holo speaking to Taujeerians.png S4E05.99. Mall denizens watching coalition broadcast.png S4E05.216. What was that.png S4E05.217. I didn't see anyth-.png S4E05.230. Then we could fly out of here before.png S4E06.23. Paladins grit their teeth under the onslaught.png S4E06.94. That wave of darkness.png S4E06.120a. Team V in Naxzela's core 2.png S4E06.122. Can you shut it down - I can try.png S4E06.123a. Naxzela zaps Allura back 2.png S4E06.125a. Lance reacts first 2.png S4E06.127. Allura fighting druid electricity.png S4E06.134. Are you okay.png S4E06.134c. Are you okay 4.png S4E06.172. We just have to think.png S4E06.174. You felt the dark energy when it first started.png S4E06.186. Blue Lion cockpit lighting up with Allura's quintessence.png S4E06.193. Thank you Lance.png S4E06.207. Naxzela is a bomb and it's about to go off.png S4E06.231. Team frozen as Keith makes his suicide dive.png S4E06.240. Good job Keith - It wasn't me.png |-|Season 5= S5E01.7. I'm sending you the signal.png S5E01.32a. We should be directly beneath the Galra base 2.png S5E01.52. Except for the getting buried in lava part.png S5E01.56. Time to face the evil piper guys.png S5E01.63. I guess we still need convincing.png S5E1 - Lotor - 11.png S5E1 - Lotor - 15.png S5E01.76. Yeah but no one expects you to memorize everything.png S5E01.80. All the time huh.png S5E01.82. I'm kidding - or is he.png S5E01.84. Princess, everybody's ready.png S5E01.86. However, the tide is changing.png S5E01.92. Thank you, we will reconvene soon.png S5E01.100a. I can't stop thinking we might be an unwitting part 2.png S5E01.103. We're listening.png S5E01.104. There is a prison formerly under my control.png S5E01.118. It's never good when the Space Parents look Serious.png S5E02.16. It's my dad, we're doing this.png S5E02.26. He knows we could topple his empire.png S5E02.32. There was no foe Paladins of old could not defeat.png S5E2 - Lotor - 10.png S5E02.34. How bout we don't imagine that.png S5E2 - Lotor - 15.png S5E02.77. Team Sweatdrop back at the Castle.png S5E02.94. Lotor was right, Zarkon double crossed us.png S5E02.98a. Without Lotor as our prisoner, we don't hold any cards 2.png S5E02.128. Everyone get to your lions part deux.png S5E02.191. Copy that and yep Lance is a leader doesn't even know it.png S5E02.207. Thought you could use a little help.png S5E02.261. Wow just whoa now what do we do.png S5E03.17. They should be here any minute.png S5E03.20. From Galra basher to sympathetic.png S5E03.34. Lotor, we appreciate all that you've sacrificed.png S5E03.37a. We can't plan an operation this important this quickly 2.png S5E03.44a. We need to listen to him 2.png S5E03.48. Like when you armed Lotor with your bayard.png S5E03.49a. You put the entire operation in jepordy 2.png S5E03.51. Shiro, we're all on the same side here.png S5E03.128. I haven't seen that for 10000 years.png S5E03.131a. It's an Altean broadsword 2.png S5E03.133. I have no idea how I did this.png S5E03.135. You have greatness within.png S5E03.138. I'm not sure what to do.png S5E03.141. Sometimes it feels like it was easier to fight.png S5E03.142a. You both have the Coalition's best intrests at heart 2.png S5E03.142c. You both have the Coalition's best intrests at heart 4.png S5E03.147a. Laughing together is a good team exercise 2.png S5E03.148b. Oh and Lance, if you're going to try and control a sword 3.png S5E03.230a. The bayards - they amplify 2.png S5E03.244. Rest of team ready to use bayards in 3 2 1.png S5E03.251b. A wild Paladin magically appears 3.png S5E03.254. Allura looking around astral plane in worry.png S5E03.255. Allura calls out for the missing head.png S5E03.294. Because we stood on the shoulders of giants.png S5E04.21. Uh just going to jump in here.png S5E04.23. Sounds awfully fancy.png S5E04.26. Okay so who all will be at this shindig.png S5E04.38. Pidge admires the color-coded organizer of evil that figures.png S5E04.42b. She probably has a puppet already 3.png S5E04.46. Yeah, why don't we let the Galra.png S5E04.47. For a while before we do anything.png S5E04.47b. For a while before we do anything 3.png S5E04.49. How would we even get Lotor there without stirring up a huge fight.png S5E04.52. Yeah because Voltron never gets into fights.png S5E04.58. What's up with Shiro we've been asking that all season Hunk.png S5E04.138. He isn't on the ship and neither is his lion.png S5E04.139. Where's Lotor and that other lying lion.png S5E04.290a. Okay team let's form Voltron 2.png S5E04.307. Allura looks like she has mixed feelings about this new emperor.png S5E05.5. I'm going to kick his butt for strapping me to that table.png S5E05.37. There IS a lot of space dust in here.png S5E05.63. This is our chance to promote a new era of peace.png S5E05.74. Uh okay the Galra aren't exactly know to turn the other cheek.png S5E05.78a. Oh noes he's hot 2.png S5E05.163. I shouldn't be here.png S5E05.163a. I shouldn't be here 2.png S5E05.165. Allura please, I cannot do this without you.png S5E05.166a. Allura considers Lotor's request 2.png S5E05.171. Allura hopes things aren't booby trapped.png S5E05.173a. Look at this - it's an Altean science log 2.png S5E05.173c. Look at this - it's an Altean science log 4.png S5E05.175. This was written by my mother Honerva.png S5E05.182. She advanced science by eons.png S5E05.184. She was constantly seeking Altean magical knowledge.png S5E05.224. What if Honerva became corrupted.png S5E05.228. Okay if you say so but doesn't change facts.png S5E05.229a. Allura hit a 10k old sore spot it seems 2.png S5E05.233. Are you calling me a tool.png S5E05.234a. Close your eyes and let yourself feel 2.png S5E05.236. See if any of these objects call out to you.png S5E05.240a. Wait a tick I recognize that.png S5E05.242a. Where is it cmon you slow tech thingy 2.png S5E05.246. We need to get this stone working.png S5E05.279a. I know you have the power within 2.png S5E05.281. My father had an ability few Alteans possess.png S5E05.283. Take a deep breath and calm down Allura.png S5E05.286. That tradition died along with my planet.png S5E05.290. Allura viewing the map to Oriande.png S5E06.14. Now thanks to Princess Allura.png S5E06.19. If this voyage is successful.png S5E06.31. Prepare our course Coran.png S5E06.41. Is that some kind of supermassive star.png S5E06.56. Are you guys serious we're navigating by cave poetry now.png S5E06.60. We wormhole inside.png S5E06.72. Well, let's fly into the cosmic deathstorm.png S5E06.85. Why is it attacking us.png S5E06.122a. Allura startled at her glowing marks 2.png S5E06.124. It's called the Mark of the Chosen.png S5E06.126. There are different types of Alteans.png S5E06.134. Coran, I must gain some kind of alchemic knowledge.png S5E06.136a. Lance, she's right and Shiro is a yes man now yup 2.png S5E06.150. Allura thinks it's amazing.png S5E06.199a. And I enjoyed my time there quite a bit 2.png S5E06.200a. My father found out what was happening 2.png S5E06.206. Allura smiles back and let's hope it's not a bad omen.png S5E06.209. Twin Peaks and a White Lodge we're quiznacked aren't we.png S5E06.212. Lotor looks like he tried a lemon hah.png S5E06.216a. Look at these ancient markings 2.png S5E06.227. The beginning of Altean alchemy.png S5E06.233a. And foiled by the magic space rock 2.png S5E06.234. Allura looking alarmed at the close call.png S5E06.241. Now what - don't know but be prepared.png S5E06.245a. For once Lotor is actually sweating 2.png S5E06.248. Allura and Lotor freeze for a moment.png S5E06.252b. It's like the bridge of the Castle 3.png S5E06.254. And the white light takes over.png S5E06.261. Allura lost in the white too.png S5E06.279a. Allura recovering after White's bull rush 2.png S5E06.299. So White is the trust fall lion huh.png S5E06.301. Where am I she asks.png S5E06.303a. The Alteans, and the life givers who came before 2.png S5E06.305. And the secret is already within you.png S5E06.314. I couldn't have done it without Lotor.png S5E06.320. Team smiling and a bit suspicious still.png |-|Season 6= S6E01.3. We are one step closer to bringing peace.png S6E01.21. Hunk, Shiro and Allura say hi.png S6E01.46. Victory or Death what now.png S6E01.54. It is time I address all Galra.png S6E01.58. Are we to focus all of our energy on that.png S6E01.88. You must replicate your father's work.png S6E01.91. Go away guard you're interrupting a moment.png S6E01.94a. Please continue while I make a speech 2.png S6E01.95. Allura wondering where to start.png S6E01.143b. Sendak not that guy again 3.png S6E01.146. Voltron can handle this while you.png S6E01.149. We will return as soon as we can.png S6E01.202b. Poor Shiro can he have a break now 3.png S6E01.239a. Hey maybe I could use my heat ray to weld 2.png S6E01.277. Allura yelling for Lance.png S6E01.284. Why is she freaking can she sense no life or what.png S6E01.285. And how's he sitting upright I see no belts.png S6E01.286b. Another cradled in your arms moment 3.png S6E01.287. What can I do, I can't - oh wait.png S6E01.288a. Turning back the clock on death 2.png S6E01.288b. Turning back the clock on death 3.png S6E01.289. Allura reviving Lance.png S6E01.303. You saved me - wait what he was aware.png S6E01.304. I owed you one.png S6E01.309. Lance is all a-twitter over the bonding moment.png S6E02.26a. Now you Allura possess that same gift 2.png S6E02.27. Our visit to Oriande has taught me more.png S6E02.27b. Our visit to Oriande has taught me more 3.png S6E02.29. It is an honor to follow in his footsteps.png S6E02.32. Our royal alliance will inspire others.png S6E02.42. Embarrassed Allura is Embarrassed.png S6E02.44. Infusing a ship with quintessence is quite different.png S6E02.111. Oh Lotor you bad boy.png S6E02.284. Magic building is hard work for one.png S6E02.286. I think you've done enough for one day Princess.png S6E02.287. Allura sluming for a moment.png S6E02.288. You need your rest.png S6E02.289a. We'll continue tomorrow 2.png S6E02.291. Allura is prone to flattery isn't she.png S6E02.293. Now that's a lovestruck look isn't it.png S6E02.297. What Lance washed you that's strange.png S6E02.298. Are you friends now.png S6E02.301. Oh - he said that and she sounds disappointed.png S6E03.148. The character is represented by a figurine.png S6E03.150. The Lore Master knows the difficulty of the task.png S6E03.153. No no no, it's got 20 sides.png S6E03.154. It's got to be the size of a Yalexian pearl.png S6E03.160. And I'm at an impasse with the comet ship.png S6E03.162a. With the interface located on these 2.png S6E03.169. And a magical landing it is not.png S6E3. Allura as the Mystical Archer of Valley Yoon.jpg S6E3. What Quest are you on.jpg S6E03.182. Cause I never say a word.png S6E03.184a. So they drop their guard 2.png S6E3. Now lets see what is in the patch.jpg S6E03.188. That's a lot of what my character does.png S6E03.188a. That's a lot of what my character does 2.png S6E03.194. I can aid you on your quest.png S6E3._Eyeing_their_Ride.jpg S6E03.201a. Pidge looks crazy thrilled lol 2.png S6E03.209. Oh, I have something.png S6E3._Lighting_the_way.jpg S6E3._Uncovering_a_dead_end.jpg S6E03.233. Great work there Block let's keep going.png S6E03.234. And the party adventures on.png S6E03.236. The party continues 3.png S6E03.237. The party continues 4.png S6E03.238. The party continues 5.png S6E03.242. The party is in luv with the sight.png S6E03.246. A quick draw quiver with magical creature summoning arrows.png S6E03.257. Ooo, he dropped a rare item.png S6E03.263. Thank you for bringing them directly to my lair.png S6E03.269. The party prepares for battle.png S6E03.287b. Shiro takes incoming fire while everyone else ducks 3.png S6E03.290b. Allura's game screen detail 3.png S6E03.318. We aren't powerful enough to defeat a dragon.png S6E3. Leaping from arrow to arrow.jpg S6E03.323a. Valayun fires healing arrow while in flight 2.png S6E03.329. Don't freeze up now my lady.png S6E03.330. Meklavar goes yoink for the Princess.png S6E03.335. I only have one summoning arrow left.png S6E03.345a. The evil smirks sez it all 2.png S6E03.347. Your party has recieved the Secret.png S6E03.348. Let's do this and welp I guess she's the real Leroy.png S6E3. Say Hello to my Little Friend.jpg Tumblr pb25qbBqaA1va3eivo9 r1 1280.jpg S6E03.368. Whohoo we won.png S6E03.369. Ha so much fun she can't contain herself.png Lance & Allura (Monsters & Mana).png S6E03.384. Hold a moment while I take this call.png S6E03.386. The ship is ready to begin testing.png S6E03.391. So who's gonna make us little cosplay paladin toys now.png S6E04.4. We've done everything we can to prepare us.png S6E04.6. Beginning system check.png S6E04.23. Lotor and Allura in Sincline no.3 cockpit.png S6E04.29. Allura, get back safe.png S6E04.30. I will Lance thank you for worrying.png S6E04.43. Here we go into the nothing.png S6E04.46a. Wow should have brought my sunglasses 2.png S6E04.66. In the hands of the wrong person.png S6E04.68. Together we'll see it never does.png S6E04.69. And continue the work your father started.png S6E04.96. It's like my spirit, my whole being is more alive.png S6E04.233. Watch the claws Princess.png S6E04.234. Allura's not very graceful when she's interested is she.png S6E04.234a. Allura's not very graceful when she's interested is she 2.png S6E04.237. We accomplished something amazing today.png S6E04.241. What's going on she asks.png S6E04.242. It's an intervention Allura surprise.png S6E04.244. I will do no such thing.png S6E04.245. Tell me what's happening here.png S6E04.246. Lotor is a monster someone yells.png S6E04.247. Oh snap one of them is here.png S6E04.253. What Lotor is a murderer.png S6E04.255. And here comes the reasoning part.png S6E04.256. Allura listening to Lotor's speech.png S6E04.261. Think of what we experience in the quintessence field.png S6E04.263. Oh snap those are tears of rage.png S6E04.264a. And here comes the judo flip of rejection 2.png S6E04.266. Allura realizes she's been duped.png S6E04.291. And Shiro is making off with Lotor.png S6E04.318. Meanwhile with the deck crew.png S6E04.320a. We've got this 2.png Teams face off.png S6E05.26. Anybody still conscious around here.png S6E05.30. But Shiro's not Shiro anymore.png S6E05.47b. Keith orders team to do it 3 (compiled).png S6E05.117. Uhhh where are you going.png S6E05.175. Pidge what have you discovered.png S6E05.177b. Wait are you saying Shiro is responsible for this 3.png S6E05.179. Team shocked by the fact that leader isn't foolproof.png S6E05.204. Team watching in fear as teludav ramps up.png S6E05.207. This thing's about to blow any second.png S6E05.213. In case something like this ever happened.png S6E06.37. Allura can you hear me.png S6E06.40. Oh right - what is it you need.png S6E06.42. Allura is distracted as she works.png S6E06.52. I'm just so angry at myself for allowing this to happen.png S6E06.54. It was Shiro who went rogue.png S6E06.57a. How can the coalition ever be expected to trust me 2.png S6E06.65. Poor Allura she's had no time to cry.png S6E06.66b. She's had no time for hugs until now either 3.png S6E06.69a. You can't doubt yourself now, we need you 2.png S6E06.70b. What you looking at it's just a hug 3.png S6E06.71. An alert sounds and breaks up the tear fest.png S6E06.72. Hailing the Castle of Lions.png S6E06.74. Hey Keith you're okay.png S6E06.75. Where have you been, did you get Shiro.png S6E06.77. The Shiro that took Lotor was a clone.png S6E06.82. He means to get back into the quintessence field.png S6E06.103. We must it's the only way - no it isn't you hardhead.png S6E06.111. The Black Lion isn't with us so we can't form Voltron.png S6E06.144. I know what you all must think of me.png S6E06.146. You enslaved countless Alteans.png S6E06.149. Allura demands to know how many.png S6E06.156a. No we're not now take this 2.png S6E06.156b. No we're not now take this 3.png S6E06.163. You betrayed and used me.png S6E06.168. Allura guns up to fight the Sinclines.png S6E06.169. And into the fray we go.png S6E06.173. Man oh man she is teed off watch her roar.png S6E06.238. That's why he was using me.png S6E06.272. Keith focuses in on Allura.png S6E06.282. Is this it for Allura and Hunk.png S6E06.297. Team Voltron forms around Keith.png S6E07.37. Team reacting to Sincline's tail slap.png S6E07.90. He's entering the quintessence field at will.png S6E07.91. Because I gave his ships the ability.png S6E07.107. Do we have a choice - we need your help Allura.png S6E07.111. And Allura is now seeing thru Voltron's eyes.png S6E07.110. Allura begins to focus and oh hai Keith.png S6E07.119a. Hunk Allura time to wake up and see the light 2.png S6E07.134. Team Voltron goes AAAAAA.png S6E07.136. Supercharged Allura and Hunk are a go.png S6E07.148. Allura listening to team's bloodthirst on comms.png S6E07.149. We have to get out of here - what are you talking about.png S6E07.162. Allura puts the brakes on this game.png S6E07.183a. Lotor's made his choice, let's get out of here 2.png S6E07.188. Just like Lotor.png S6E07.202. I don't possess that level of alchemical knowledge.png S6E07.219. Allura collecting the space mice.png S6E07.219a. Allura collecting the space mice 2.png S6E07.220. What to take other than the mice.png S6E07.228. Allura and Romelle in the Blue Lion.png S6E07.236. And even more of old Altea slips away.png S6E07.238. Allura and Keith grim as the Castle ends.png S6E07.251a. You did it, Coran 2.png S6E07.254. Everyone smiles in relief that the crazy actually worked.png S6E07.263. I've heard him talking to me.png S6E07.267. I'm so sorry Shiro - I didn't know.png S6E07.269. Allura reassures Lance with a touch.png S6E07.272. In case you forgot how gargantuan Black is.png S6E07.276a. Black transfers Shiro's spirit to Allura 2.png S6E07.277. Confirmation yet again she's a magical space princess.png S6E07.277b. Confirmation yet again she's a magical space princess 3.png S6E07.278. Oh noez she's possessed.png S6E07.281. So everytime Shiro dies he gets new a new 'do.png S6E07.282. Team watches with mixed reactions.png Allura's Glow Eyes.png Allura helped Shiro.png S6E07.286. Team watches as the light fades annnd.png S6E07.298. He's breathing guys it worked.png S6E07.309. We're glad you're back Shiro.png Paladins and Coran (Season 6 Final).png |-|Season 7= S7E01.52. The battle with Lotor severely depleted them.png S7E01.55. Magic or something sure.png S7E01.65. I may have exhausted the limits of what I learned.png S7E01.74. It's going to be okay Keith.png S7E01.279. Meanwhile back to the vigil for a once-dead man.png S7E01.311. There's nothing I can do.png S7E01.321. Allura and Krolia look happy now that space dad is back.png S7E01.323. Keith helps Shiro up as team runs up.png S7E02.28. Keith Allura watching Pidge freak out over her family while Coran counts.png S7E02.32a. Cue freakout and funny faces all around 2.png S7E02.35. It's going to be a very long and difficult voyage.png S7E02.41. I suppose we need to figure out who's riding with whom.png S7E02.50. Earth seem so strange look who's talking Allura.png S7E02.57a. How come you get the smallest passengers 2.png S7E02.60. She really is Coran you're not helping lol.png S7E02.61. One time she tried to draw her Nan-nan.png S7E02.62. But what she came up with.png S7E02.63. Looked more like a flan-bil-diplor.png S7E02.70. Allura is ready too but uneasy.png S7E02.71. But the wolf looks restless.png S7E02.76. Hunk Lance and Allura firing up their Lions.png S7E02.109. Put that belexiam assembly down right now.png S7E02.110. Keith your wolf is tearing up the cargo hold.png S7E02.111. Guys check out this picture they're sooo cute.png S7E02.124. Uh why haven't we heard from Pidge.png S7E02.132. Krolia slips by to take point.png S7E02.148. Space wolf drops Romelle off with Allura and Blue.png S7E02.149. Some of these ships look like they belong to Lotor's fleet.png S7E02.258. Meanwhile back with the Altean ladies.png S7E02.261. Romelle looks pleased at the chomping action.png S7E02.273. Well Pidge and I need help plz.png S7E03.11. I'm feeling for a secret passage.png S7E03.21a. At least we have one ally out there 2.png S7E03.90. Everyone turns to face the prison door.png S7E03.102. Don't you know you were there.png S7E03.180. Team Voltron wonders what is going on.png S7E03.182a. Hello little friends 2.png S7E03.183. Coran's trying to rescue us and he has help - Acxa.png S7E03.186. Allura is a one-punch woman lol.png S7E03.190. Are you okay Shiro asks.png S7E03.213. So much for the element of surprise.png S7E03.216a. Keep Calm and Hold Onto Coran 2.png The Heroes look Keith.png S7E03.217. Uh guys whut just happened.png S7E03.219. Wait where are you going again.png S7E03.222. Let's get to the Lions.png S7E03.248. Guys zero in on our location and fire on the ship.png S7E03.248a. Guys zero in on our location and fire on the ship 2.png S7E03.256. We should probably give them some time to recharge.png A very perplexed Acxa.png S7E03.260. The last time we saw you, you were fighting us.png S7E03.263. After Lotor jettisoned us.png S7E03.266. So as far as everyone else in the universe is concerned.png S7E03.279. I understand how you feel.png S7E03.280. I fell for Lotor's lies as well.png S7E03.284. And if they became warlords, what else has changed.png S7E04.5. What - is this place.png S7E04.20. This is Allura Hunk.png S7E04.30. What did you say we'll be trapped here.png S7E04.31a. Uh oh is there an echo in here 2.png S7E04.34. Allura looks down at the magical boots.png S7E04.39. Yup we understand and you're not related to that other BOB are ya.png S7E04.56. It's a chicken.png S7E04.60. Allura tries to decipher what Keith is drawing.png S7E04.72. Lance would you stop talking.png S7E04.101. Hey I'm not a mind reader.png S7E04.157. He's an important figure, someone who helped you.png S7E04.163a. Team Voltron reacts to Lance's bad answer 2.png S7E04.169. Team Voltron is hopeful.png S7E04.175. Your team is starting to lose faith in you Lance.png S7E04.181. Team V spells R-O-L-O.png S7E04.182. Team Voltron spells K-I-L-L.png S7E04.200. Team Voltron sighs in relief.png S7E04.225. Team Voltron is really excited now.png S7E04.248. Please let us go, the universe needs Voltron.png S7E04.250. Who's the braniest on the team and everyone points to Pidge.png S7E04.264. Allura Hunk and Lance deciding who to write down.png S7E04.265a. Well Bob I voted for Allura 2.png S7E04.267. Aww thank you Hunk.png S7E04.269. She and her family have the best chance of rebuilding what my father started.png S7E04.286. So I guess we all get fed to the Snick or something now.png S7E04.289. Team Voltron jumps for joy.png S7E04.298. Bob - did you all just meet Bob.png S7E04.302. I bet he never met anyone worthier than us.png S7E04.303. The legends say if you meet Bob.png S7E05.9. I agree with Lance, we should sleep for 15 more doboshes.png S7E05.16. Running battle simulations now.png S7E05.19. Allura readying her hair for the day.png S7E05.30. Meanwhile Allura tries to continue the simulation.png S7E05.38. It's working nice let's get them while they're distracted.png S7E05.39. Wait whut happened.png S7E05.46a. I like Cosmo 2.png S7E05.57. How did you get a signal.png S7E05.60. Allura's not a fan of sitcoms looks like.png S7E05.61a. But Coran is a fan natch 2.png S7E05.62. These bii-boh-bi's get comedy.png S7E05.64. Coran laughing his head off.png S7E05.65. But then televised tragedy strikes.png S7E05.115. This is where the signal was coming from.png S7E05.117. You recognize us.png S7E05.131. Lance Allura and Pidge react as well.png S7E05.144. He believed it was their only means of survival.png S7E05.183c. Team caught in a galra flash-bang 4.png S7E05.221. Allura's power combats that of the flashbang.png S7E05.255. Allura fighting to pull in the weapon's energy.png S7E05.257. Pidge lock onto Keith's location.png S7E05.258. He's below us huh well here I come.png S7E05.258b. He's below us huh well here I come 3.png S7E05.260. Mind if we drop in and join the party.png S7E05.262. We're here to kick rear.png S7E05.270a. Darn it Allura missed 2.png S7E05.272. Look out behind you Princess.png S7E05.272a. Look out behind you Princess 2.png S7E05.273b. Macidus decides to hit a lady 3.png S7E05.295. They were all gone.png S7E06.2. Are we there yet huh.png S7E06.6. It's still not working.png S7E06.8. No star systems nearby, nothing.png S7E06.29. Yes, you were all completely incapacitated.png S7E06.35. I can't help but feel this is my fault.png S7E06.40. I had help, that's why there are five of you.png S7E06.41. No no no, THAT.png S7E06.44. Whatever it is we gotta move.png S7E06.51. Team screams as another lightwave hits.png S7E06.59a. Allura checking in with I'm fine 2.png S7E06.83a. I think I have an idea how we can do it 2.png S7E06.93. You're going to need to push your Lions to my location.png S7E06.102. I'm losing my grip.png S7E06.118. Allura can't see them either.png S7E06.121. Does anyone have any supplies.png S7E06.123. We just need to hang tight.png S7E06.128. Hunk is hiding rather than replying lol.png S7E06.136. Perhaps it's a ship.png S7E06.137. Paladins are swarmed by approaching doves er space thingys.png S7E06.140a. They're beautiful Allura says 2.png S7E06.152a. Allura sounds off 2.png S7E06.160. Anyone notice the red only appeared when Keith went aggro.png S7E06.163b. Allura is getting pulled away 3.png S7E06.169. Hunk struggles to hang onto the flailing Keith.png S7E06.182. I wonder how my Dad and Matt are doing.png S7E06.187. Seeing how you left us.png S7E06.203. Besides some messed-up series of coincidences.png S7E06.210. No it appears to be a single source.png S7E06.215a. Pidge and Allura are next to follow the illusion 2.png S7E06.221. Keith and Allura are hopeful too.png S7E06.226. Stop, everybody stop.png S7E06.229. You're going space mad, just let us take you home.png S7E06.231. Just trust us Hunk.png S7E06.236. Lance Allura and Pidge continue on towards the illusion.png S7E06.243a. Hunk was right, he saved us 2.png S7E06.254. Team yelling as Hunk tries to solo.png S7E06.259. But the rest of the team nab Hunk before he can get eaten.png S7E06.263. What are you guys doing, I told you to escape.png S7E06.266. We're a team Hunk, we have to stick together.png S7E06.270. It brought us together as friends.png S7E06.271. And oh hey Lion Powers Activate.png S7E06.277. We have to attack this thing with our Bayards.png S7E06.293a. It's toying with us 2.png S7E06.307. Yeah you better run.png S7E06.308. Allura and Pidge buckle in for the storm.png S7E06.313. Allura's determined slightly worried face.png S7E06.333. Looks like the mice and Coran are back up as well.png S7E07.17a. To any beings who receive this message 2.png S7E09.9. He will threaten the people of Earth in exchange.png S7E09.30. Team Voltron packs in like sardines.png S7E09.43. DotU deja vu here we go.png S7E09.46. I can't believe this is all that's left of it.png S7E09.48a. And Lance takes point again 2.png S7E09.54. Team Voltron is ambushed by Galra drone balls.png S7E09.76. It's not drones, look.png S7E09.127. Meanwhile Shiro is being a gentleman and the rest are standing around.png S7E09.129a. Allura smiles in thanks 2.png S7E09.130. Officer Shirogane and whut.png S7E09.132. My apologies for throwing you in quarantine.png S7E09.133. Ah so you're the one who strapped Shiro to a table.png S7E09.134. Coran makes Iverson's day uncomfortable.png S7E09.136. Allow me to introduce you to our Altean allies.png S7E09.146. Keith and Iverson shake hands.png Keith, Iverson, Allura, Coran and Cosmo.jpg S7E09.168. Eventually all were discovered and systematically wiped out.png S7E09.180. Well then let's find out what we can do.png S7E09.181. You said you've integrated Altean tech with Earth weaponry.png S7E09.183. Team Voltron escorted down to Garrison underground.png S7E09.194. This is our battleship, it's large enough to house all of the lions.png S7E09.197. Are you suggesting we willingly hand over the Lions.png S7E09.203. We have a fighting chance now that the Lions have returned.png S7E09.204. I'll settle this right now, we're not giving up the Lions.png Team Voltron, Sam and Commander Iverson.png S7E09.208. We have fought the Galra on the fringes of the universe.png S7E09.211. The information you downloaded from the Castle of Lions.png S7E09.212. It might give us some insight into Sendak's plan.png S7E09.213. Allura you're a genius.png S7E09.217. Commander Sablan leads Colleen Pidge and Allura to the data center.png S7E09.222. Pidge sits down to work her magic.png S7E09.232a. Allura poking around the medbay 2.png S7E09.234. Why does Allura look kinda alarmed they're just disembodied limbs.png S7E09.237. To make them viable.png Allura and Commander Sablan.jpg S7E09.238. Here they are.png S7E09.240a. It's just code until we find a way to interpret it 2.png S7E09.296. Looks like the women of Team Voltron have been busy.png S7E09.300. Sendak's virtual ghost appears.png S7E09.307. I am Commander Sendak, a royal officer to the Galra empire.png S7E09.309. What about more advanced civilizations.png S7E09.315. What if a planet refuses to give up, no matter the cost.png S7E09.318. I'm sorry, I think I need a break.png S7E09.363. Shiro walks in to find Allura tinkering.png S7E09.364. You wanted to see me.png S7E09.366. But it did remind me of something.png S7E09.368. And those with the power to create.png Allura (Thanks.).jpg Paladins are now about to save Earth.jpg Keith and others are now saving Earth.jpg |-|Season 8= VLD S8 E1 0133.jpg VLD S8 E1 0155.jpg VLD S8 E1 0266.jpg VLD S8 E1 0270.jpg VLD S8 E1 0361.jpg Coran Romelle what's wrong.jpg Or she find us.jpg Incoming message (S8E3).jpg We are not the same.png Join to right side of war.jpg Allura can't defeat Honerva.jpg Lotor speaking to Allura.png Merla rescues the Paladins.jpg Time to attack - S8E12.jpg Shiro and Paladins' epic final battle.png VLD_S8_E13_0350.jpg Allura's farewell.jpg Allura in the Stars.jpg |-|Comics= Coming soon Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender